User talk:Explorer 767/12
The very 1st page, the original one, has been archived. View it here. The 2nd page has been archived also! View it here. The 3rd page was also archived! See it here. The 4th page was also archived! See it here. The 5th page was also archived! See it here. The 6th page was also archived! See it here. The 7th page was also archived! See it here. The 8th page was also archived! See it here. The 9th page was also archived! See it here. Whoohoo! The archives now hold 10 talk pages' worth of text! See the 10th page here! The 11th page was also archived! See it here! You are viewing the 12th edition of Explorer's talk page. This is the current archive; please leave any and all messages here. __TOC__ ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 01:46, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Goodness Gracious! Again? Someone put him in a record book or give him an award or something! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] TEH PWNZOME PIC Explorer, this picture is going to be used in my fanfiction. I decided to show you it :D --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 23:28, September 17, 2009 (UTC) *Iditarod Trail -- Ididarod, pronounced "I did a rod" (a square rod is a measurement equalling, quote: 30¼ square yards, 25.29 square meters or 0.00625 acres, 25.3 m2). *Moose -- Penguins dressed as moose, roaming Moose in Black agents, or skuas (passing through Hackzon Valley and other uncharted locales) could be equally threatening. *Eagle River -- use Whiteout. *Willow -- Conifer? *Yentna Station -- Yeti Junction *Skwentna -- Squetna *Rohn -- How about a small uncharted village? I'd call it Ronald Outpoast, and it is named after the only penguin who ever became known outside the city limits: Ronald Preventable, Kim Plausible's future mate. *Nikolai -- Nichole Station *McGrath -- McWrath (contains a large population of skuas) *Takotna -- The Takota Inn (in the middle of nowhere) *Ophir -- Opah (when I was little, I said "opah" instead of open). *Cripple -- Shattered Bone Valley (named so because of the many rain wrecks) *Ruby -- Topaz *Galena -- Barkjon Pass (named in honor of the one who discovered most all uncharted realms) *Shageluk -- Barkjon Station (again, named after the one who discovered it) *Grayling -- Fluffy Valley *Eagle Island -- There are not any islands in the middle of Antarctica, so I'd go with Tern Plateu. *Kaltag -- Mergelin Route *Unalakleet -- Ikkevårtbesteparodiderute (Ikke vårt beste parodi der ute means not the best Parody) *Shaktoolik -- Toolik's Shack (cheap hotel) *Koyuk -- Ohyuck (lots of Fat Weeds grow here) *Elim -- Elinz (I've got nothing) *Golivin -- Goku Peak (because the mountain's height is OVER NINE THOUSAND!) *White Mountain -- Mount Barkjon (after the discoverer) *Safety -- Haven *Nome -- Seruma (pronounced "see-RUM-mah"), in reference to the still unknown vaccine. :There you go. ::--† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 23:54, September 18, 2009 (UTC)